We Forgive And Forget
by DreamsofRay
Summary: "There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light." She remembered his tender embrace and his incredible kisses. His touch and his voice and his smell and she felt consumed by him. Her eyes met his again in the crowd and she smiled.


**Title: We Forgive And Forget**

**Summary: "There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light." She remembered his tender embrace and his incredible kisses. His touch and his voice and his smell and she felt consumed by him. Her eyes met his again in the crowd and she could faintly see his smile and the whites of his shining eyes.**

**Rating: K**

**Status: Complete**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own glee. If I did, I would actually be consistent. **

**Xxx**

"Rachel!"

Rachel stopped short, turning on the sidewalk, her mouth falling open when she saw the familiar figure stood behind her, dressed in his signature black. His curly hair was rumpled from the wind and his eyes were like a stormy sea.

"Jesse," She forced herself not to step towards him. She shouldn't be surprised by his presence at Nationals, but for some reason, seeing him still knocked her off balance and made her stomach swirl.

"I needed to talk to you, before the competition." He stopped a few paces away from her and his hand reached out, almost as if to touch her, but then he dropped it, seeming hesitant.

"I can't…" She looked towards the entrance of the theatre, where New Directions had disappeared a few minutes earlier. "I'm meant to be…"

"Wait, please, it will only take a moment."

Against her better judgement, she stayed, looking at him uncertainly. "What do you want?"

"I heard about your audition… I'm so sorry Rachel." His eyes were soft, despite the storm and this time, when he reached out, his hand brushed hers for just a moment and Rachel tried to suppress a shiver of delight.

"It's fine," She shifted uncomfortably.

"It isn't," He protested, looking straight at her, capturing her with his eyes, paralysing her. "I talked to Carmen, my father knows her husband and so we've met before… I convinced her to give you another chance. She wants you for another audition in a few weeks."

Rachel's mouth fell open, a sob building in her throat as she felt amazement swelling in her chest. "You… you did that? For me?"

"Yes." He stepped closer, his hands brushing up her arms and she remembered suddenly, the way that Finn had flipped her off earlier that day when she tried to talk to him about moving to New York. "Because you deserve it. We're on equal ground now Rachel, I hurt you, you hurt me. We're even. The slate's clean." He leant in and his lips hovered next to hers, as if waiting for permission.

In answer, she reached up and kissed him for just a moment, colours dancing in front of her eyes as she wound her arms around him, curling her fingers in his wild hair until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He seemed regretful. "I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?" She asked, breathlessly, trying to suppress her sadness as he stepped out of the circle of her arms.

"I know you're engaged to Finn and I don't want to push anymore. You obviously want him." He shook his head for a moment, before saying, smiling thinly. "Don't screw this one up Rachel, you're a star. I'm going to New York in a few weeks, I got a part in a new musical, so I hope to see your name up in lights up day."

Then, before she could congratulate him, she heard her name called from behind her, looking around to see Finn hurrying towards her. Turning back to Jesse she said, hurriedly. "_Thank you_ Jesse. Thank you so much. And… well done, I mean, that's amazing, about your part."

He smiled again, "thanks Rache. Go on," His hand barely brushed her cheek with a feather light touch. "Blow them away."

With that he disappeared into the crowd, vanishing in front of her eyes.

"Rachel?" Finn grabbed onto her elbow and spun her around. "Come on, what are you doing just standing here? We're on in a few minutes- oh my God." HE yanked her away and she followed, still dazed, as he ushered her back stage.

The curtains rose and as she stepped forward her eyes landed on him in the audience, just barely able to make him out behind the bright lights.

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window."_

As her voice rose over the notes, she could feel tears coming to eyes as she thought of him, his conflicted gaze staring down at her. His tender embrace and his incredible kisses. His touch and his voice and his smell and she felt consumed by him. Her eyes met his again in the crowd and she could faintly see his smile and the whites of his shining eyes.

"_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me."_

**Xxx**

When she met him outside in the foyer, he was smiling softly.

"You were incredible," He told her softly.

She reached for him wordlessly and he hugged her, pulling her body tight against his. But when she leant up to kiss him, he pushed her away gently.

"Not now," He told her, regretfully. "I want to do this right. You have things to finish in Ohio. Enjoy your summer Rache. When you get to New York call me. We'll grab coffee or something. Get to know each other again."

Helplessly, she nodded and she pulled her in for another hug, relinquishing and pressing and chaste kiss to her lips.

"See you soon Rache."

With that, he melted into the crowd once again and she was left with only his lingering presence and the promise of a beautiful future for the both of them. Hugging both tightly to her chest, she turned and went to meet her future.

**Xxx**

**So this got posted on tumblr, so I don't know why you guys can't have it too. It's a short one I'm afraid. **

**I should be studying right now. But I'm not because… um… I'd rather be writing fanfiction. **

**I have more fics in the works at the moment, just let the exams be over and I'll write a lot more. **

**Leave me a review if you enjoyed it :) Please? **

**Thank you lovelies. **

**~ Ray **


End file.
